


У каждого свои недостатки

by Skazochnica_Julietta



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Het, Historical, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7180847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skazochnica_Julietta/pseuds/Skazochnica_Julietta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Португалия XVII век, война за независимость. <br/>Локи - мошенник и авантюрист. <br/>Тор - бравый воин-легионер на службе у Португальской короны.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Новая афера

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке ShadeL: Бравый воин влюбляется в застенчивую хозяйку поместья. Но была ли девушка?
> 
> На написание фика меня вдохновила заявка, а также фильмы: "В джазе только девушки" и "Здравствуйте, я ваша тётя!" поэтому в работе будут проскальзывать цитаты из этих замечательных фильмов (см. название).
> 
> Для тех кто не знаком с историей Португалии, но захочет узнать больше об описываемом периоде, может почитать здесь: http://www.falar.ru/istoriya_portugalii_55.php

Com o amor e a morte, não tente ser forte*

Португальская пословица

 

Лоренцо Лафьендо, больше известный как Локи Серпенте**, шёл по пыльной дороге, ведя под уздцы старого сивого мерина, на спине которого сидели две его подельницы — жгучая брюнетка Ангербода-Брукса*** и нежная блондинка Сигюн-Ангелочек. Известная на всю Португалию троица мошенников едва успела унести ноги, спасаясь от гнева дона Каштру. На этот раз удача от них отвернулась, и афера не удалась.

— А я, кажется, кому-то говорила, что лучше бы направиться в Авейро, — нарушила молчание Сигюн, лениво обмахиваясь широкополой шляпой.

— Для кого-то, возможно, и лучше, — отозвалась Ангербода, — но вряд ли твой скупердяй-любовник Бонифасио согласился бы содержать всю нашу «дружную» семейку.

— Поэтому сейчас мы направляемся неизвестно куда? — фыркнула Сигюн.

— В Рибатежу, если ты забыла, — раздражённо напомнила Ангербода.

— Да что там делать?! — возмутилась Сигюн. — Там же, кроме разорённых деревень, ничего нет! Вот если бы кто-то чрезмерно ревнивый не отстрелил яйца Томазо, мы бы могли отсидеться в Вила-Соэйру, пока всё не успокоится.

— Это не твоё дело! – разозлилась Ангербода. — Со своими любовниками сначала разберись.

— Сеньориты, не ссорьтесь, — попытался остановить назревающий скандал Локи.

— Локи, милый, может, ты всё-таки поделишься с нами своим гениальным планом? Что мы забыли в Рибатежу? — переключила своё раздражение на Серпенте Сигюн.

— Конечно, поделюсь, как только вы перестанете ругаться и будете готовы меня слушать, — сказал Локи.

— А мы разве ругались? — удивилась Сигюн, толкнув своим острым локотком подельницу. — Скажи ему, Ангербода.

— Локи, малыш, да кто здесь ругался? Лучше скажи, что ты задумал на этот раз? — заинтересованно сверкнула глазами Брукса.

— Хватит называть меня малышом! – раздражённо сказал Локи. — Мне уже семнадцать! И моему гениальному уму могут позавидовать престарелые мудрецы. 

— Да-да, мы знаем, какой ты не по годам умный, но, может, уже перейдёшь к сути? — перебила Сигюн.

— Мы едем в Вила-Лафьендо, — улыбнулся Локи. — К моему отцу. Бедный дон Гуштаву! — с театральной трагичностью вздохнул Серпенте. — Граф потерял в битве при Амейшиале своего единственного законного сына. Поэтому пора бы появится его бастарду и поддержать старика в горе.

Красотки переглянулись и хмыкнули.

— Я даже не буду спрашивать, как ты узнал о постигшей графа утрате, — сказала Ангербода, - но как ты собираешься доказывать уважаемому дону своё родство?

Локи самодовольно ухмыльнулся:

— Моя матушка Лаувейя позаботилась о моём будущем и оставила мне в наследство вот это, — Локи показал подельницам серебряный перстень с гербом.

— И почему ты не воспользовался им раньше? — удивилась Сигюн.

— Ангелочек, неужели не понятно? Кому нужен бастард при законных детях? А вот сейчас, когда молодой дон Ламберту геройски погиб, настал мой звёздный час.

— А как ты представишь старому графу нас? — спросила Ангербода.

— Я могла бы быть твоей женой, — предложила Сигюн.

— С какой это стати ты?! — возмутилась Брукса. — Малыш спит с нами обеими, и по старшинству его женой буду я.

— Я же просил не называть меня малышом! — раздражённо сказал Локи. — Сеньориты, вы не способны мыслить в перспективе! Если всё пройдёт гладко, старый дурак не только признает меня своим законным наследником, но и вас обеспечит приданым и выдаст замуж за какого-нибудь благородного дона.

— Весьма заманчиво, — мечтательно улыбнулась Ангербода.

— Угу, — согласилась с ней Сигюн. — И всё же, как ты нас представишь?

— Ты, Ангелочек, будешь моей младшей сестрой, а ты, Брукса, нашей заботливой тётей, — выдал Локи.

— Почему это я буду тётей?! — разозлилась Ангербода.

— Потому что, — начал терпеливо объяснять Локи, — ты нас старше, а дону Гуштаву явно не понравится мысль, что у его возлюбленной Лаувейи кто-то был до него.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Com o amor e a morte, não tente ser forte (португальская пословица) — С любовью и со смертью не пытайся быть сильным.
> 
> **Серпенте (serpente) порт. — змей; также о коварном, хитром человеке.
> 
> ***Брукса или бруша (bruxsa/bruxa) порт. — буквально «ночная птица», португальский вампир исключительно женщина, занимавшаяся при жизни колдовством. Днём это обычная женщина, часто даже замужняя и имеющая детей. Ночью же брукса превращается в призрачную птицу, нападает на людей и высасывает из них кровь. Бруксе не страшны ни осиновые колья, ни серебро, и только осторожность и молитва могут уберечь от встречи с ней.
> 
> Рибате́жу (порт. Ribatejo) — историческая провинция Португалии.
> 
> В 1663 г. испанские войска захватили Эвору и начали движение в сторону Лиссабона, однако были наголову разбиты во время сражения при Амейшиале.


	2. Гром среди ясного неба

Как и ожидал Локи, граф принял своего бастарда с распростёртыми объятьями. Правда, заставил Серпенте немного поволноваться, едва не отдав концы от такой нежданной радости. Но к счастью, всё обошлось, и теперь дон Гуштаву носился вокруг своего уже официально узаконенного сына, как курица-наседка, восполняя всю недополученную «бедным мальчиком» любовь и заботу. А «бедный мальчик» охотно поддерживал желанный графом образ застенчивого, робкого юноши, отчего дон Гуштаву ещё больше умилялся и, пряча скупую мужскую слезу, говорил: «Как же ты похож на мать». Замковая челядь приняла вновь обретённого графского сына с не меньшей радостью, и только мрачный и зловещий телохранитель дона Гуштаву, метис Мачете Торрес*, смотрел на Локи с нескрываемой злобой и подозрением. 

Доставшиеся графу в нагрузку с сыном «родственницы» были приняты с тем же радушием, а размякший и подобревший стараниями Локи дон Гуштаву уже через неделю пообещал подыскать таким благочестивым и добродетельным девицам хороших женихов.

Жизнь в Вила-Лафьендо вновь наполнилась радостью и надеждой, но как известно, если всё хорошо, значит, нужно где-то искать подвох. И подвох в лице курьера Королевской Португальской Освободительной Армии не заставил себя долго ждать. В доставленной графу депеше сообщались сразу две пренеприятнейшие новости: граф обязан был предоставить в войско Афонсу VI пятьдесят новобранцев в возрасте от пятнадцати до сорока пяти лет и разместить в своем замке мобильный гарнизон. Дон Гуштаву пришёл в ужас от столь «радостных» новостей. Во-первых, новобранцев взять было негде. Все жалкие остатки дееспособного мужского населения рекрутировали ещё год назад. А во-вторых, где разместить и, главное, чем кормить целый гарнизон солдат, бедный граф даже представить не мог. Курьер равнодушно выслушал его возражения, пожал плечами и добавил, что новые «квартиранты» прибудут через неделю.

Проблему размещения гарнизона и снабжения его продовольствием дон Гуштаву с горем пополам, но всё-таки решил. Но где взять новобранцев? Конечно, если очень поискать, то на графских землях можно набрать с десяток юнцов, но какой вой поднимут их матери, которые уже лишились и мужей, и старших сыновей. Так и до бунта недалеко. Но больше всего дон Гуштаву боялся за своего вновь обретённого сына. Этот подарок судьбы старый граф не собирался отдавать ни под каким предлогом. Как уберечь сына от почётной обязанности стать пушечным мясом, дон Гуштаву не представлял. Конечно, можно попытаться дать взятку, но в военное время это было чревато обвинением в предательстве, саботаже и пособничестве Испании.

Решение пришло само собой. Проснувшись глубокой ночью от очередного кошмара, в котором младший сын умирал на поле боя, а его возлюбленная Лаувейя укоризненно качала головой и шептала: «Как ты мог допустить такое?» — граф нервно улыбнулся и направился в покои сына. «Главное, чтобы Лоренцо согласился», — подумал дон Гуштаву. 

Граф подошёл к массивной дубовой двери, постучал для приличия и дёрнул ручку. К его удивлению, дверь оказалась заперта, а в покоях сына послышалась какая-то возня. Спустя непродолжительное время взлохмаченный и сонный Лоренцо открыл дверь и с удивлением уставился на ночного гостя.

— Что-то случилось, отец? — с беспокойством спросил юный граф.

— Мальчик мой, нам надо серьёзно поговорить, — начал дон Гуштаву, проходя в комнату. – Я знаю, что тебе покажется оскорбительным то, что я попрошу тебя сделать, но другого пути нет. Я не могу лишиться ещё одного сына. — Старый граф схватился за сердце.

— Отец, Вам нельзя волноваться, — подхватив его под руку и усадив на кровать, сказал Локи. — Что я могу для Вас сделать?

— Остаться в живых, — ответил граф. — Я не переживу ещё одной потери. Со дня на день сюда прибудут военные, и я уже ничего не смогу сделать. 

— И что Вы предлагаете? — осторожно спросил Локи.

— Ты станешь моей дочерью, — сказал дон Гуштаву и, увидев вытянувшееся в изумлении лицо, тут же прибавил: — Временно, пока они не уедут. Это мобильный гарнизон. К весне их здесь уже не будет, и мы заживём как прежде. Это единственный путь уберечь тебя от войны.

— Но такой обман очень быстро будет раскрыт, — возразил Локи. — Кто-нибудь из слуг обязательно проболтается.

— О, об этом не беспокойся! — с энтузиазмом заговорил граф. — Они будут молчать, я тебе обещаю.

— Даже Ваш телохранитель? — скептически приподнял бровь Локи.

— Мачете я доверяю, как самому себе, — сказал дон Гуштаву. — Откуда у тебя сомнения?

— Но он недолюбливает меня, — осторожно напомнил Локи. — И смотрит так недобро.

— С чего ты взял? — удивился граф. — Он на всех так смотрит, его обязанность быть подозрительным и устрашающим. Мачете самый верный и преданный из моих людей. Я в нём не сомневаюсь. А что насчёт твоих сестры и тёти? Они поддержат наш маленький обман? Я собирался поговорить с ними завтра.

— Не надо, отец, я сам с ними поговорю. Они не подведут, — заверил Локи.

— Вот и хорошо, мой мальчик, — улыбнулся граф и с лёгким сердцем покинул комнату сына.

Под кроватью послышалась возня, сдавленные смешки, а затем показались две усмехающиеся полуголые красотки. 

— Локи, малыш, ты теперь будешь донной Лоренцией? — не сдержав смеха, сказала Ангербода.

— Похоже, графу придётся готовить приданное ещё одной «благочестивой девице», — подхватила Сигюн.

— Бедный дон Гуштаву будет разорён, — не унималась Ангербода. — Но ничего, может, он подберёт ей хорошую партию, и наша донна Лоренция будет блистать при дворе и даже станет фавориткой самого короля.

Подельницы громко расхохотались.

— Ну, хватит! — с раздражением сказал Локи. — Старый дурак сказал, что это только до весны. И он прав — геройски умирать на войне я не собираюсь.

***

 

Тор Одинссон, капитан легендарного отряда Касадорес да нойчи**, уже вторые сутки трясся в обозной телеге и тихо злился: на полуденную жару, жирных назойливых мух, но больше всего на своё временное бессилие — полученное в последнем бою ранение не позволяло передвигаться верхом. Будучи пятым сыном мелкого шведского дворянина, Тор с детства понимал, что в этой жизни может рассчитывать только на себя. Поэтому в возрасте пятнадцати лет покинул отчий дом, собираясь сделать военную карьеру. В числе шведских войск он успел поучаствовать в нескольких военных кампаниях, но молодость и горячий нрав привели его к непростительной ошибке: Тор повздорил с одним из влиятельных вельмож — полковником Магнусом Норревидом — и совсем не галантно доказал ему свою правоту ударом пудового кулака в глаз. Скорый на расправу военный трибунал обвинил офицера Одинссона в покушении на полковника, разжаловал в солдаты и приговорил к тысяче ударов шпицрутенами***, и если бы не помощь друзей, организовавших его побег, на этом бы жизнь Тора бесславно закончилась. Одинссон бежал в Англию и уже оттуда направился в Португалию, где за последние семь лет показал себя с лучшей стороны и дослужился до капитанского звания.

Телегу тряхнуло на очередном дорожном ухабе, Тор сморщился от боли в раненой ноге и витиевато выругался на смеси шведского и португальского.

— Не злись, Тор, — подбодрил ехавший рядом всадник. — До замка осталась какая-то пара миль, а там нас ждут винные погреба и ласковые красотки.

Обоз въехал в замковые ворота, Одинссон огляделся по сторонам и, кряхтя, как дряхлый старик, вылез из телеги. Тор посмотрел на парадное крыльцо, где гостей встречал хозяин со своей семьей, взгляд остановился на высокой брюнетке с насмешливым взглядом зелёных глаз, и капитан Одинссон забыл обо всём — и о больной ноге, и о творящейся вокруг суете. Тор сам не помнил, как вбежал по ступенькам вверх и, слегка поклонившись, поцеловал руку зеленоглазой богине.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Мачете Торрес — да-да, именно незабвенный образ Дени Трехо из фильма Мачете, вдохновил меня на этого пусть второстепенного, но очень колоритного персонажа. Для тех кто не смотрел или забыл http://www.film.ru/img/shots/0907/machete_big.jpg
> 
> **Касадорес да нойчи (caçadores da noite) порт. — ночные охотники.
> 
> ***Шпицру́тен — длинный, гибкий и толстый прут из лозняка (ивового кустарника) для телесных наказаний в XVII—XIX веках. Появившиеся в шведской армии в XVII веке, шпицрутены были вскоре распространены в большинстве европейских армий. Шпицрутены предварительно вымачивались в солёной воде. Осуждённого заставляли проходить сквозь строй из 100—800 солдат, которые прутьями били его по спине. В этом случае «прохождение сквозь строй» было равносильно смертной казни.


	3. Между молотом и наковальней

Локи стремительно шёл по широкому коридору графского замка, шёлковые юбки противно шуршали и путались в ногах. Внутри всё кипело от злости. Ну кто бы мог подумать, что эта афера с переодеванием, казавшаяся поначалу очередной забавой, обернётся для Серпенте настоящей головной болью. Весь этот неумелый флирт и банальные комплименты тупых солдафонов неплохо веселили троицу мошенников до тех пор, пока Локи вдруг не понял, что «пылкие поклонники» волшебным образом исчезли, а их место занял один единственный здоровенный северянин. Этот хромой вояка имел привычку появляться в самых неожиданных местах, в самое неподходящее время, тупо таращиться, по-идиотски улыбаться и что-то бубнить с жутким акцентом, отчего Локи не мог ни на минуту расслабиться. Вот и сегодня утром, когда Серпенте в отличном настроении выходил от своих заботливых «родственниц», он опять наткнулся на этого назойливого шведа. Похоже, капитан Одинссон с утра пораньше успел разорить графский сад и теперь встречал «прекрасную донну» с букетом роз. Настроение было безнадёжно испорчено. Локи холодно посмотрел на капитана, гордо прошёл мимо и, завернув за угол, прибавил скорость. Когда уже дойдёт до этого тупого вояки, что его ухаживанием, мягко говоря, не рады? Локи запутался в мерзких юбках, споткнулся и наверняка растянулся бы на полу, но чьи-то сильные руки удержали его от падения. Смущённо поблагодарив своего спасителя, юный граф поднял голову и наткнулся на свирепый взгляд Мачете. 

— Извините, — промямлил Локи и попытался проскользнуть мимо зловещей фигуры.

— Погоди, - заслонил ему дорогу телохранитель. — Настало время нам с тобой поговорить по душам, Серпенте.

Локи смертельно побледнел. Неужели этот монстр всё знает? И почему до сих пор ничего не сказал старому графу? 

— Чего ты хочешь? — едва слышно произнёс Локи.

; Думаешь, мне что-то нужно от тебя или твоих шлюх? — спросил Мачете. — Ты до сих пор жив только потому, что мой дон с твоим появлением снова стал счастливым. Но если ты своими выходками будешь огорчать моего патрона… — Телохранитель замолчал и многозначительно посмотрел на притихшего Локи.

— То что? — спросил Серпенте.

Мачете мечтательно улыбнулся и добавил:

— Это очень старый замок, здесь легко заблудиться, попасть «по неосторожности» в потайной переход и оказаться там замурованным заживо или «случайно» упасть с лестницы и сломать себе шею.

— Я понял, - сглотнул Локи. — Мы ни в коем случае не будем огорчать дона Гуштаву.

И пока графский телохранитель не сказал ещё что-нибудь «ласковое», Локи прошмыгнул мимо и устремился в свои покои. Нужно было срочно подумать, что делать дальше и как вести себя впредь с учётом вновь открывшихся обстоятельств.

***

 

Тор сидел в выделенном под казармы флигеле и страдал. Ещё никогда ему не отказывали женщины, будь то юные девицы или умудрённые опытом матроны. Стоило Тору лучезарно улыбнуться, и красотки любых сословий сами прыгали в его объятья. Его даже шлюхи частенько обслуживали бесплатно. Но донна Лоренция не поддавалась ни на его улыбки, ни на безотказно действующие на других комплименты. А ведь всё так хорошо начиналось. Когда Тор только увидел прелестную зеленоглазую нимфу, он уже представлял, какие жаркие ночи они будут проводить вместе, а пребывание в гарнизоне будет вовсе не таким скучным, как он полагал. Правда, для начала пришлось убедить боевых товарищей, что донна Лоренция — его добыча, но зная тяжёлую руку капитана, боевые товарищи возражать не стали. А вот холодность и безразличие юной графини стали для Тора неприятным сюрпризом. Но не из тех людей был капитан Одинссон, чтобы пасовать перед трудностями. Вот и сегодня утром Тор ни свет ни заря отправился в графский сад, чтобы нарвать цветов для прекрасной Лоренции, при этом ободрав себе шипами все руки, а эта гордая красотка даже не захотела с ним разговаривать. Одинссон вздохнул и отпил из глиняного кувшина крепкого вина.

— Что, Тор, неприступная крепость ещё не сдалась? — пошутил верный друг Фандрал.

Тор промычал что-то нечленораздельное и обречённо махнул рукой.

— Да… — задумчиво протянул Фандрал. — Может, ты ей стихи почитаешь?

Тор удивлённо уставился на друга.

— Ну, там про нежные фиалки и васильки, — пояснил Фандрал и достал из кармана потрёпанный томик Луиша Ваш де Камойнша*.

— Про нежные фиалки, говоришь? — заинтересованно переспросил Тор.

— Молодые девицы такое любят, — пожал плечами друг.

— Дай-ка сюда, — выхватил книгу Тор.

***

 

Локи полдня метался по своим покоям, как загнанный зверь, но так толком ничего и не придумав, решил наведаться к своим подельницам. Конечно, пугать верных помощниц раньше времени не хотелось, но предупредить девиц стоило. Серпенте шёл по галерее, сосредоточенно обдумывая предстоящий разговор, когда его руку настойчиво, но нежно обхватили, а над ухом раздалось резкое:

— Донна Лоренция!

Локи подпрыгнул от неожиданности, обернулся и натолкнулся на сосредоточенное лицо капитана Одинссона. Первым порывом Серпенте было высказать этому идиоту всё, что он думает о его наглых поползновениях, но тут Локи озарило — если рядом постоянно будет крутиться этот бравый вояка, графский телохранитель не сможет к ним подобраться, по крайней мере пока здесь стоит гарнизон. Поэтому Серпенте постарался спрятать поглубже своё раздражение и, как можно доброжелательней улыбнувшись, спросил:

— Вы что-то хотели, кабальеро?

Воодушевлённый столь не характерной для юной графини благосклонностью Тор продолжил «артиллерийскую подготовку».

— Донна Лоренция, я старый солдат и не знаю слов любви, но когда я впервые увидел Вас, я почувствовал себя утомлённым путником, который узрел на озарённом солнцем поле нежную фиалку, — с жутким шведским акцентом продекламировал Тор.

Локи собрал всю свою волю в кулак, чтобы не расхохотаться, очаровательно улыбнулся и сказал:

— О, кабальеро, да Вы просто поэт! Я направлялась к своей тёте. Не хотите составить мне компанию и проводить до её покоев?

Тор не мог поверить своему счастью. Неужели лёд тронулся? Он широко улыбнулся, предложил юной графине опереться о свою руку и церемонно захромал в сторону покоев донны Ангербоды.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Луи́ш Ваш ди Камо́йнш (порт. Luís Vaz de Camões, 1525 – 10 июня 1580, Лиссабон) — великий португальский поэт, символ Португалии.


	4. Дикая охота

И дня не прошло, а Локи уже успел пожалеть о своём опрометчивом решении скрыться от Мачете за широкой спиной капитана Одинссона. Если раньше назойливый швед только смотрел и улыбался, то теперь норовил при каждом удобном случае распустить свои огромные лапищи, взять «юную графиню» за руку, приобнять за талию и ненароком прижаться, доказывая свою любовь и симпатию. Локи даже через несколько слоёв шёлковых юбок чувствовал внушительный размер этой самой симпатии, отчего нервничал и злился ещё больше. А когда ненавистный капитан попытался поцеловать «прекрасную донну», Серпенте не сдержался и залепил ему такую неслабую оплеуху, что сеньор Одинссон даже слегка удивился, до чего же тяжёлая рука у донны Лоренции. Обиднее всего было то, что проблема с графским телохранителем решилась достаточно легко. Когда Локи сообщил подельницам об угрозах Мачете, разобраться с этой неприятностью взялась Ангербода. Всю ночь она убеждала недоверчивого телохранителя в чистоте помыслов графского сына, приводя в дискуссии «неопровержимые доводы» и «железные аргументы». На следующее утро Мачете заметно подобрел и даже, о чудо, несколько раз улыбнулся, а ловкая Брукса с тех пор частенько ночевала у грозного охранника. Локи попытался применить тот же метод с капитаном Одинссоном, подослав к нему Сигюн, но затея с треском провалилась — бравый вояка в упор не замечал белокурую красотку.

После неудачной попытки поцелуя капитан Одинссон решил сменить тактику. Он вновь продолжил издеваться над португальской поэзией и теперь каждый день читал «прекрасной донне» стихи о гроздьях душистой акации, белоснежных полях маргариток и ночных трелях цикад, от чего Локи тихо стервенел. 

В конце концов, даже дон Гуштаву заметил плохое настроение сына и, чтобы развеять его тоску, предложил устроить охоту. Но не успел Серпенте порадоваться возможности удовлетворить свою жажду крови, как выяснились сразу два неприятных обстоятельства. Во-первых, к графской охоте присоединились десять офицеров гарнизона, в том числе, ненавистный Одинссон, а во-вторых, ехать предстояло в дамском седле.

С трудом балансируя на такой ненадёжной конструкции, Локи проклинал его изобретателя до десятого колена и желал ему всех мук ада. К счастью, никто кроме Ангербоды и Сигюн не заметил испытываемых «донной Лоренцией» неудобств, а когда вдали затрубили ловчие, охотники, подстёгиваемые азартом, ускакали вперёд, оставив Локи в гордом одиночестве. Серпенте радовало только одно — наконец-то можно отдохнуть от общества назойливого капитана. Локи перешёл с рыси на шаг и, покачиваясь в ненавистном седле, рассматривал окрестности. Серпенте заметил в зарослях орешника какое-то движение и замер. Через пару минут на поляну вышел вепрь*, его бурая щетина отливала на солнце золотом, а размеры просто впечатляли, делая его похожим на чудовище из древних легенд.

Зверь, немного прихрамывая, направился к следующему кустарнику, и лицо Локи озарила мстительная улыбка. Он прицелился, под ногой лошади хрустнула ветка, вепрь мгновенно развернулся, лошадь дернулась, Локи промахнулся. Матёрый вепрь в бешенстве уставился на своего обидчика, взревел и бросился вперёд. Лошадь закусила удила и рванула прочь.

Серпенте был неплохим наездником, но он прекрасно осознавал, что удержаться в дамском седле на мчащейся во весь опор лошади не сможет. Сбоку мелькнула какая-то тень, и Локи обречённо подумал: «Только бы не вепрь». Наперерез ему выскочил всадник и схватил взбесившуюся лошадь под уздцы. От резкой остановки Локи всё-таки вылетел из седла и, на своё счастье, упал прямо в пышные кусты терновника. Несколько мгновений он приходил в себя, а потом попробовал пошевелиться и сразу же об этом пожалел — острые шипы принялись немилосердно колоться и царапаться. Локи собрался с силами и, несмотря на опасные колючки, вознамерился вылезти из проклятого кустарника, но в этот момент ветви терновника раздвинулись, и над Серпенте склонился обеспокоенный капитан Одинссон. Это стало апофеозом неудач, свалившихся на Локи за последнее время. Между тем бравый воин, пользуясь замешательством «юной графини», бережно вытащил её из колючих зарослей, уложил на траву и стал аккуратно ощупывать.

— Донна Лоренция, вы целы? — прохрипел он.

— Да, — наконец-то вышел из прострации Локи. — И уберите уже от меня свои руки! Как вам не стыдно!

— Я просто проверял, всё ли с вами в порядке, — стал оправдываться капитан.

— Как видите, всё, — раздражённо сказал Серпенте, поднимаясь на ноги и пытаясь привести в порядок порванное платье, сползающее с плеча**.

Тор засмотрелся на столь соблазнительную картину, потом хитро улыбнулся и пошёл к лошадям. Успокоившаяся было лошадь графини внезапно испуганно заржала и ускакала прочь.

— О, какая досада! — радостно воскликнул капитан. — Донна Лоренция, Ваша лошадь сбежала. 

— Я вижу, — сердито сказал Серпенте.

— Мне очень жаль, — без всякого сожаления в голосе продолжил Одинссон, — но до стоянки охотников нам придётся добираться на моём коне.

С этими словами капитан Одинссон легко запрыгнул в седло, подхватил не успевшую возразить «графиню» за талию и посадил впереди себя.

Всю дорогу до стоянки Локи вынужден был терпеть крепкие объятья ненавистного капитана и слушать его сосредоточенное сопение над свои ухом.

Серпенте мечтал только об одном — быстрее добраться до привала охотников, но Одинссон как будто специально выбирал самую длинную дорогу. Когда же они наконец-то добрались до места назначения, Локи ждал ещё один неприятный сюрприз — дон Гуштаву так обрадовался геройскому поступку капитана Одинссона, что пригласил спасителя своей «дочери» на семейный ужин. Локи едва не застонал от досады.

Вечерняя трапеза в кругу семьи превратилась для Локи в настоящую пытку. Почётный гость, решив показать себя во всей красе, сыпал тупыми армейскими шутками, над которыми сам же громче всех смеялся, и рассказывал о своих военных подвигах. В конце концов Серпенте не выдержал и, сославшись на усталость, попросил разрешения удалиться. Проклятый Одинссон как будто только этого и ждал, тут же вызвавшись проводить «графиню» до её покоев.

Когда до спасительной двери оставалось несколько шагов, Одинссон неожиданно прижал «графиню» к стене и жарко зашептал:

— Донна Лоренция, неужели вы не хотите отблагодарить своего спасителя? Один поцелуй — и вы сделаете меня самым счастливым человеком, — продолжал капитан, поглаживая плечи «графини».

Локи дураком не был и прекрасно понимал, что при таком раскладе одним поцелуем дело не закончится. Он представил себе лицо капитана, внезапно узнавшего о его маленькой семейной тайне, окинул его мрачным взглядом и процедил сквозь зубы:

— Я тебя поцелую. Потом… если захочешь.

И пока Одинссон приходил в себя от долгожданного обещания, Серпенте ловко вывернулся из его объятий и захлопнул дверь перед носом пылкого поклонника.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Вепрь https://pp.vk.me/c628622/v628622203/153c1/ukgkhryfsgc.jpg
> 
> **Сцена с порванным платьем, сползающим с плеча, навеяна балладой Атоса из замечательного фильма «Д'Артаньян и три мушкетера». Не Португалия, конечно, но тоже XVII век. Собственно, сама баллада https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UnyS8xxK_Nw


	5. Украденная невеста

Тёплая португальская зима закончилась, и мобильный гарнизон покидал гостеприимный графский замок, а капитан Одинссон так и не вкусил запретный плод. После того злополучного вечера юная графиня не только не подарила обещанного поцелуя, но и ни разу больше не оказывалась наедине с капитаном. Как только Тор ни старался, где только ни подкарауливал прекрасную Лоренцию, но она как назло оказывалась в компании или сестры, или тёти, или злобного охранника-метиса. В конце концов, Тор даже попытался пробраться в спальню своей прекрасной донны, но и тут его ждала неудача — в ту ночь у юной графини ночевала донна Ангербода. Эта чёртова дуэнья* отчитала Тора как мальчишку за его не достойное дворянина и офицера бесстыдство и крамольные помыслы.

Тор сидел в придорожной таверне, пил дешёвое вино, смотрел, как развлекаются его друзья, и тяжело вздыхал. Донна Лоренция так и осталась для него несбыточной мечтой. То, что поначалу казалось Тору очередным лёгким увлечением, превратилось для него в навязчивую идею, и, как бы он ни пытался убедить себя переключить внимание на кого-нибудь более доступного, его мысли снова и снова возвращались к зеленоглазой чаровнице. Тор даже готов был поменять привычный уклад жизни и жениться, но прекрасно осознавал — где он и где графиня Лафьендо. 

Невесёлые думы капитана Одинссона были прерваны самым бесцеремонным образом.

— Тор! Смотри, кого я к тебе привёл! — радостно провозгласил Фандрал, подходя к другу в обнимку с двумя бойкими красотками. — Бьянка и Марика вмиг развеют твою тоску. 

— Угу, — равнодушно сказал Тор, опрокидывая в себя очередную кружку дешёвого пойла.

— Э-э, друг, так дело не пойдёт! — укоризненно покачал головой Фандрал. — Забудь ты уже эту высокомерную графиню, на таких благочестивых только жениться.

— А я бы, может, и женился, — вздохнул Тор, — только кто ж мне позволит?

— Что я слышу?! — удивлённо поднял брови Фандрал. — Неужели известный на всю Португалию повеса решил наконец-то остепениться?

— А что толку? – вздохнул Одинссон. — Не моего поля ягода. Граф никогда не даст согласия на этот брак.

— Ха! — уселся на скамью Фандрал. — Плохо ты знаешь местные законы. А они гласят: если сеньор похитит и лишит чести девицу, но женится на ней в течении двух суток, деяние его не будет считаться преступным. При этом ни родительского благословения, ни согласия самой девицы не требуется.

— Вот как? — улыбнулся Тор, отодвигая от себя глиняную кружку.

***

 

Локи был счастлив. Последние части мобильного гарнизона готовились к отъезду, но уже сейчас Серпенте мог вздохнуть свободно — ненавистный Одинссон со своим отрядом покинул Вила-Лафьендо ещё неделю назад, и теперь можно было спокойно, без сопровождения разгуливать в замке и его окрестностях, не опасаясь нежеланной встречи. А ещё через пару дней наконец-то можно будет избавиться от женских тряпок и снова стать Лоренцо Лафьендо. 

Локи зашёл в свои покои, недовольно взглянул на распахнутое окно, шагнул к балкону, собираясь его закрыть, но в этот момент тяжёлая мозолистая рука зажала ему рот, а вторая крепко перехватила поперёк груди. Серпенте сражался за свою свободу с отчаяньем дикого зверя, но невидимый противник оказался сильнее. В конце концов, Локи скрутили, как куклу, завернули в плащ, перекинули через плечо и куда-то понесли. Затем была бешеная скачка на лошадях, после чего его внесли в какое-то помещение и оставили там одного. 

Серпенте ловко освободился из своих пут и огляделся. Помещение представляло собой скудно обставленную комнату, ставни на окнах которой были наглухо закрыты, а дверь заперта. Локи вновь вернулся к невесёлым размышлениям, которым предавался во время своего невольного путешествия. У кого из прежних врагов хватило наглости выкрасть его из графского замка? Может, это Весельчак Титу, Берту-Мясник или Нана-Чёрная Вдова? У каждого из этих отчаянных головорезов были все основания предъявить хитрому и изворотливому мошеннику свои претензии. Локи вспомнил, что они обещали с ним сделать в случае обмана, и тоскливо вздохнул. Нда, лучше бы сразу свернули шею. Засов на двери со скрипом повернулся, Серпенте попытался придать своему лицу беспечное выражение и смело взглянуть смерти в глаза. Дверь распахнулась, огромная фигура заслонила проём, и в комнату вошёл капитан Одинссон. Локи облегчённо вздохнул и улыбнулся — это было наименьшим из зол, которые успел вообразить себе хитрый мошенник. 

Между тем Одинссон истолковал улыбку «юной графини» по-своему, шагнул к ней навстречу, обнял за талию и хрипло зашептал:

— Донна Лоренция, простите мне мою дерзость, но разлука с вами стала для меня просто невыносимой. И именно она толкнула меня на этот отчаянный шаг. — Тор страстно поцеловал графиню и легонько толкнул её на кровать.

Локи дёрнулся и попытался оттолкнуть от себя навалившегося сверху капитана.

— Лоренция, ничего не бойся, любовь моя, обещаю — тебе понравится, — шептал опьянённый страстью Тор, — а завтра же утром мы обвенчаемся. 

— Обвенчаемся?! — в ужасе взвизгнул Локи. — Но мы не можем обвенчаться. Я уже не так невинна, как вы полагаете, капитан.

— Я тебя прощаю, — прохрипел Тор, одной рукой расшнуровывая корсет «графини», а второй залезая ей под юбки.

Локи задёргался с удвоенной силой:

— Но… но, у меня даже есть дети. У меня их двое: мальчик и… м-м… де… тоже мальчик. Два мальчика, — продолжал отчаянно выкручиваться из положения Серпенте.

— Я их усыновлю, — пообещал Тор, покрывая поцелуями шею и плечи «графини».

— Санта Мария, но я мужчина! — отчаянно выкрикнул Локи.

— У каждого свои недостатки. — Слова «графини» не доходили до затуманенного страстью разума Тора, а руки уже стягивали с изящных ног кружевные панталоны.

И тут до Тора наконец-то дошло значение последней сказанной графиней фразы. Локи воспользовался замешательством Одинссона, вывернулся из его объятий, натянул на себя злосчастные панталоны и пулей вылетел из комнаты.

Тор вышел из ступора, только когда услышал во дворе крики потревоженного караула и стук копыт удаляющейся лошади.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Дуэнья (dueña, буквальный перевод — госпожа, хозяйка), воспитательница девушки или молодой женщины-дворянки, всюду её сопровождающая и следящая за её нравственностью.


	6. Сброшенные маски

Тор вошёл в комнату, поставил на стол огарок свечи, скинул на пол портупею* и, не снимая сапог, устало плюхнулся на кровать. День выдался тяжёлым. Сначала разведка местности и выявление сил противника вблизи Борбы и Монтиш-Кларуша*, затем доклад самому Каштелу-Мельору*, и только глубокой ночью ему наконец-то посчастливилось добраться до своего скромного жилища. Тор привычно пошарил под подушкой и достал потрёпанный томик Луиша Ваш де Камойнша. Он открыл книгу и достал из неё пожелтевший лист, на котором грубыми штрихами было изображено любимое лицо. Тор вздохнул, обвёл пальцем контур рисунка и в очередной раз прочитал знакомые до боли строчки: «Разыскивается Локи Серпенте — бродяга, мошенник, вор. Шестнадцати лет от роду, глаза зелёные, волосы чёрные, высок, худощав. Награда в 100 реалов*…», дальше лист был оборван.

— Подожди, Серпенте, в следующую увольнительную я обязательно тебя навещу, — зловеще сказал Тор.

Это грозное обещание за минувшие с последней встречи почти два года стало для Одинссона уже ритуалом. После похищения и последовавшего за ним разоблачения Тор потратил немалую часть своих сбережений, чтобы нанять лучшего ищейку и разузнать всё о «графской дочке». Полученные сведения впечатляли. Первым порывом Тора было вернуться в Вила-Лафьендо и предать подлого мошенника справедливому суду, но служба требовала присутствия капитана совсем в других местах. Каждый раз перед сражением Тор обещал себе, что после он обязательно разберётся с этим проходимцем, и каждый раз находил тысячи причин, по которым не мог наведаться в графское поместье. А во время боя Тор кидался в самое пекло, мечтая принять геройскую смерть и больше не терзаться сердечными муками из-за идеала, увы, не существующего в реальности. Но Смерть, как известно, капризная сеньора — она обходит стороной жаждущих встречи с ней и забирает тех, кто любит жизнь.

Тор убрал потрёпанный листок обратно в книгу, повернулся набок и мгновенно уснул. Но вдоволь насладиться объятьями Морфея ему не удалось. Одинссон проснулся от ощущения чужого присутствия. Тор вскочил с кровати и в изумлении уставился на стоящего напротив него Локи. За эти два года он заметно возмужал и раздался в плечах, а мужская одежда только подчёркивала эти изменения, и лишь насмешливый взгляд зелёных глаз остался таким же, как и прежде.

— Серпенте, — зловеще улыбнулся Тор, делая шаг навстречу мошеннику, — похоже, тебе совсем не дорога твоя жизнь, раз ты посмел явиться ко мне после всех своих вероломных проделок?

— О, кабальеро, — Локи улыбнулся в ответ и направил на капитана дуло пистолета, — вас так пленила «донна Лоренция», что вы не поленились узнать все тайны моего прошлого?

— Да как ты смеешь?! — взревел Тор, но тихий щелчок взводимого курка немного отрезвил капитана.

— Не будем ссориться, сеньор Одинссон, — примирительно продолжил Локи, — что было, то было. А в качестве компенсации ваших душевных терзаний примите от меня вот это. — Серпенте бросил на стол увесистый кошелёк.

— Надо же, как высоко ты оценил мои душевные терзания, — усмехнулся Тор.

— Там ещё аванс, — уточнил Локи.

— Какой ещё аванс? — возмутился Тор. — Неужели ты всерьёз полагаешь, что я стану помогать тебе в твоих грязных аферах?!

— На этот раз никаких афер, — заверил Локи. — Ты проводишь нас до Вила-Висозы* и назад, после чего получишь ещё столько же.

— Что ты задумал, змей?! И как тебе только хватило наглости обратиться ко мне с подобной просьбой?! Это измена! Вила-Висоза занята испанцами! — заорал Тор.

— Тише, весь дом перебудишь, — перебил его Локи. — Никаких измен. Мы просто заберём у кормилицы моих детей. Уж в очень неспокойном месте они оказались. Поверь, я бы не стал тебя беспокоить, но путь в Вила-Висозу закрыт, на всех дорогах военные патрули, а у тебя есть охранная грамота.

— Значит, про детей ты не врал? – удивился Тор, прикидывая возраст мошенника. — И откуда ты знаешь про мою охранную грамоту? — спохватился капитан.

— О, у твоих солдат слишком длинные языки, — улыбнулся Локи, — а дети… не могу быть уверенным в своём отцовстве, но то, что их мать — Ангербода, знаю наверняка.

— Какая мерзость, —- скривился Тор.

— Мерзость? – удивлённо поднял брови Локи. — Что ты считаешь мерзостью? Болтливость своих солдат или мои непростые семейные отношения?

— Как можно жить со шлюхой и воспитывать её ублюдков? — возмутился Тор.

— Ещё как можно, — подтвердил Локи, — нас связывает гораздо большее, чем пустые и лицемерные клятвы в верности. Брукса и Ангелочек — моя семья, их дети — мои дети. А ради своей семьи я пойду на всё.

Слова мошенника неприятно покоробили капитана, в его собственной семье отношения были формальными и холодными. Покинув отчий дом, он никогда не скучал и ни разу не пожалел о содеянном.

— Значит, пойдёшь на всё? — мстительно сузил глаза Тор.

Капитан подошёл к столу, взял кошелёк, взвесил его в руке и кинул Локи. Тот ловко поймал его на лету.

— Хорошо, я прогуляюсь с тобой до Вила-Висозы, но за это я хочу провести ночь с «донной Лоренцией», — сказал Тор, похабно улыбнувшись.

Щёки Серпенте заалели от гнева, но он с достоинством принял условие капитана и кивнул.

 

Через час четверо всадников покинули Борбу. Тор исподтишка рассматривал троицу мошенников и прислушивался к их разговору, из которого узнал следующее: пару недель назад Брукса решила навестить своих детей и, взяв в сопровождающие Мачете, направилась в Вила-Висозу. Но буквально в паре миль от деревни они нарвались на испанцев. Встреча закончилась весьма драматично, Мачете был серьёзно ранен, и только благодаря хитрости и изворотливости Ангербоды им удалось бежать.

Охранная грамота Тора помогла путешественникам беспрепятственно миновать несколько португальских патрулей, неминуемо приближаясь к Вила-Висозе. Дальше, чтобы не привлекать внимания, лошадей было решено оставить и идти пешком. Ангелочек и Брукса в простых платьях походили на небогатых горожанок или селянок, возвращающихся с ярмарки, а Локи и Тор вполне могли сойти за увязавшихся за ними кавалеров. Время приближалось к сиесте, и испанские патрули не попадались. До деревни было рукой подать, когда их остановил грубый окрик на испанском:

— Эй, кто идёт?! Стоять!

Собранные и сосредоточенные до этого, мошенницы мгновенно расслабились. Их лица приобрели весёлую беспечность, а походка лёгкую вульгарность. 

— Ола*, сеньоры! — поприветствовала их Ангербода.

— Ола! — улыбнулся один из испанцев. — И куда это такие очаровательные сеньориты направляются в самый разгар сиесты?

— В Висозу, — подключилась к разговору Сигюн, — на крестины нашего племянника.

— А это кто с вами? — кивнул в строну Локи и Тора второй солдат.

— Луджеру ди Вару, — представился Локи, — а это мой слуга Санчу. Мы направляемся в монастырь Святого Бенедикта Ависского.

— И что вы там забыли, сеньор Луджеру? — с подозрением спросил испанец.

— После скоропостижной кончины моей возлюбленной сестры Лоренции, — со скорбью в голосе сказал Локи, — я решил забыть о мирской суете, принять постриг и посвятить себя молитвам и послушанию.

Тор чуть не захлебнулся от возмущения, услышав такую наглую ложь и двусмысленные намёки.

— Эй, Санчу, — кивнул Тору испанец, — ты хочешь что-то добавить?

— Он не может, — печально вздохнул Локи. — Мой бедный Санчу так скорбел о донне Лоренции, что дал обет молчания.

Внутри Тора всё заклокотала от злости, и только многолетняя военная выдержка помогла ему сохранить внешнее спокойствие.

Между тем молчавший до этого третий солдат, внимательно посмотрел на Бруксу и сказал:

— А я тебя помню.

Ангербода с лёгкой улыбкой подошла к испанцу, провела кончиками пальцев по его груди и прошептала в ухо:

— Меня многие помнят.

Дальнейшее произошло молниеносно: Брукса резко взмахнула рукой и ударила испанца ножом под ребро, Сигюн вонзила кинжал в спину второго, а Локи, подскочив сзади, перерезал своим клинком горло третьему.

— Спрячьте это, — будничным тоном сказала Ангербода, — а я пока приведу детей.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Портупе́я (фр. porte epee, от porter носить, и epee шпага) (воен.) - ременная или галунная перевязь, пристегнутая к поясу или перекинутая через плечо для ношения холодного оружия.
> 
> Борба – небольшой городок в провинции Эбора.
> 
> Монтиш-Кларуш – деревня в окрестностях Борбы, где в 1665 году произошло последнее крупное сражение между Испанской и Португальской армиями, в результате которого Испания потерпела сокрушительное поражение, а спустя два года признала независимость Португалии.
> 
> Граф Каштелу-Мельор – министр и тайный секретарь Афонсу VI.
> 
> Реал — денежная единица Португалии с 1430-х годов по 1911 год.
> 
> Ви́ла-Висо́за (порт. Vila Viçosa) — небольшой посёлок вблизи Борбы.
> 
> Ола (исп. Hola) — неформальное приветствие в Испании, обычно его используют при встрече с кем-то из своих друзей или знакомых.


	7. Расплата

Обратная дорога прошла без приключений, и к вечеру путники вновь вернулись в Борбу. А когда радость по поводу воссоединения семьи немного поутихла, а дети уснули, Сигюн и Ангербода подготовили и переодели Локи для встречи с капитаном. В этот раз помощницы не шутили, а в воздухе витало какое-то тягостное напряжение.

Уже на пороге Серпенте услышал робкий голос Сигюн:

— Если будет совсем невмоготу — попробуй посчитать овечек.

Локи оглянулся, удивлённо на неё уставился, переглянулся с Ангербодой, и они весело расхохотались.

— Что? — не разделяя общего веселья, спросила Сигюн. — Я всегда так делаю, когда мне не везёт с любовником.

— Ангелочек, милая, в доме у нашего капитана, конечно, чёрт ногу сломит, но овец я там точно не видел, — отсмеявшись, сказал Локи.

— Тогда можешь посчитать тараканов, — предложила Ангербода.

— Или клопов, — добавила Сигюн.

После этого напряжение спало, и Локи с лёгким сердцем отправился на встречу с капитаном.

***

 

Тор мерил комнату широкими шагами. Неужели подлый мошенник решил улизнуть, так и не расплатившись за услугу? Одинссон уже начал обдумывать самые страшные и изощрённые способы мести вероломному обманщику, когда дверь тихо скрипнула, и на пороге появилась «донна Лоренция». Ожидание этой встречи для капитана было настолько долгим и мучительным, что тратить время ни на упрёки, ни на комплименты он не стал, а молча повалил свою «донну» на кровать, попутно срывая с неё одежду. Тора раздирали два противоречивых желания — ему хотелось подарить любовь и наслаждение «Лоренции» и причинить боль и унижение Серпенте.

Локи лежал на постели и равнодушно рассматривал вколачивающегося в него равномерными толчками Одинссона. Ни боли, ни стыда, ни отвращения он не испытывал, как, впрочем, и наслаждения — было странно и непривычно. То ли процесс затянулся, то ли пассивная роль делала его не слишком увлекательным, но Локи заскучал. Как назло, ни тараканов, ни клопов в обозримом пространстве не наблюдалось, и заняться было абсолютно нечем. Наконец Одинссон последний раз вздрогнул, замер и грузно повалился на него сверху.

— Если ты закончил, то, может, слезешь с меня? — спросил Локи.

Тор молча откатился в сторону. Это было полное фиаско — он не смог ни осчастливить «Лоренцию», ни наказать Серпенте. Более того, Тор испытывал жгучее чувство стыда — никого и никогда до этого он не принуждал к близости, женщины сами бросались в его объятья и всегда оставались довольны. Больше всего ему хотелось, чтобы Серпенте ушёл, не дожидаясь утра, но, похоже, мошенник не собирался этого делать.

Немного повозившись, Локи натянул на себя одеяло, рассчитывая хорошенько выспаться перед предстоящей дорогой. Веки его потяжелели, и уже погружаясь в сладостную дрёму, Серпенте вспомнил слова своей умирающей матери: «Есть долги, которые нужно непременно вернуть сторицей». Локи вздрогнул, сон как рукой сняло. Он посмотрел на лежащего к нему спиной капитана и нерешительно прикоснулся к его плечу. Одинссон напрягся, но продолжил делать вид, что спит.

— Тор, — впервые позвал его по имени Локи.

— Если тебе так неймётся, — сердито сказал Одинссон, — то можешь уйти прямо сейчас.

— О, не знал, что ты такой слабосильный, — усмехнулся Локи. — Неудивительно, что ты до сих пор не женат.

— Значит, тебе мало, бесстыжий мошенник?! — мгновенно взвился Тор, нависая над Локи.

— Мало, — с вызовом сказал Серпенте, обвивая ногами талию капитана.

В этот раз всё было по-другому. Локи вспомнил всё, что вытворяли в постели Сигюн и Ангербода, и попытался воспроизвести их умения в мельчайших подробностях. Локи и сам не понял, в какой момент стал получать удовольствие, а Тор просто потерял голову от счастья и смотрел на него абсолютно сумасшедшим взглядом. Эйфория накрыла их почти одновременно.

— Ло-о, — простонал Тор, не понимая, какое же в действительности имя он хочет произнести.

Локи устало повалился на грудь капитана, но, в отличие от него самого, Тор возмущаться не стал, а обнял его и с улыбкой проворчал:

— Пригрел змею у себя на груди.

— Угу, — лениво промурлыкал в ответ Локи, но мгновенно провалившийся в счастливый сон Тор его уже не слышал.

Как ни странно, вырываться из объятий совсем не хотелось, но рассвет неминуемо приближался, и пора было отправляться в путь. Локи аккуратно, чтобы не потревожить спящего, соскользнул с кровати, чертыхаясь, натянул на себя женские тряпки, бросил прощальный взгляд на Тора и тихо прошептал:

— Прощай, кабальеро, теперь мы точно в расчёте.

***

 

Едва успев переступить порог их временного жилища в Борбе, Локи наткнулся на две пары обеспокоенных глаз. Он устало улыбнулся в ответ. Ангербода шагнула ему навстречу, внимательно заглянула в глаза и молча обняла. Рядом всхлипнула Сигюн и присоединилась к тесным объятьям.

Рассвет только вступал в свои права, когда кавалькада из трёх всадников и двух маленьких пассажиров покидала Борбу.


	8. Они такие разные, но всё-таки они вместе

Локи устало потёр глаза и снова уставился на исписанный лист толстой учётной книги. Кто бы мог подумать, что после смерти старого графа главным наследством дона Лоренцо станут долги. Не прошло и недели после похорон дона Гуштаву, а кредиторы уже обивали порог фамильного замка. Кое-как отбившись от этой толпы стервятников, Локи занялся изучением счетов и хозяйственных записей, из которых сделал неутешительный вывод — графское поместье на грани разорения. Увольнение ворюги управляющего, конечно, принесло хоть какое-то моральное удовлетворение, но ситуации не исправило. Нужно было срочно провернуть новую аферу, но в статусе дворянина и наследника Вила-Лафьендо старые методы отъёма денег у наивных обывателей категорически не подходили. Да и толку от верных помощниц в этот раз было мало. Брукса снова была на сносях (в этот раз постарался мерзавец Мачете), а Ангелочек так увлеклась обществом молодого любовника — падре Бенедикта, — что даже отправилась с ним в романтическое путешествие по святым местам, и ждать возвращения этой похотливой сеньориты в лоно семьи раньше осени не имело никого смысла.

***

 

Тор ехал по пыльной дороге в сторону Вила-Лафьендо и корил себя за глупость и малодушие. Прошло три года после легендарной битвы при Монтиш-Кларуше, война закончилась победой Португалии, после очередного государственного переворота Афонсу VI отправили в почётную ссылку на Азорские острова, а его место занял принц-регент, непримиримого борца с Испанией Каштелу-Мельора сместили со всех должностей, а после стали потихоньку избавляться и от верных ему людей. В число фаворитов графа Каштелу попал и Тор. Героя войны капитана Одинссона торжественно наградили орденом, титулом виконта и ста акрами земли в далёкой Бразилии, куда ему настоятельно рекомендовали отправиться в ближайшее время. Наученный горьким опытом, с сильными мира сего Тор спорить не стал, а пошёл в Лиссабонскую гавань и договорился с капитаном торговой каравеллы «Святая Магдалина» о путешествии к далёким берегам Португальской колонии. «Магдалина» уходила в плавание только в следующий четверг, и заняться Тору было абсолютно нечем. Именно тогда, за очередной кружкой крепкого вина, Тору и пришла в голову эта сумасшедшая идея — увидеть в последний раз своё зеленоглазое проклятье.

***

 

Локи провёл последний изящный штрих над «гербовой печатью Ибрахима Амира Сулеймана Эль Сааба», удовлетворённо взглянул на свою работу и отбросил остро отточенное перо. Родословная «чистокровной арабской кобылицы» была готова. Теперь беспородную графскую лошадку можно будет продать за весьма приличные деньги и наконец-то расплатиться с долгами. В дверь вежливо постучали, и на пороге возникла зловещая фигура Мачете.

— Дон Лоренцо, к вам посетитель, — почтительно доложил охранник.

— Ну кто там ещё? — недовольно поморщился Локи, убирая в ящик стола фальшивую родословную. — Скажи, что я утомился, заболел, умер и никого не принимаю сегодня!

— Всем этим ты сможешь заняться после моего отъезда, — раздался почти позабытый голос со шведским акцентом.

— Кабальеро, какими судьбами? — хищно улыбнулся Локи.

— Да вот, проезжал мимо и решил навестить старого друга, — бесцеремонно отодвигая телохранителя и проходя в кабинет графа, сказал Тор.

— Как мило с твоей стороны не забывать о старых друзьях, — ответил Локи и слегка кивнул Мачете, разрешая ему удалиться. — Вина?

— Не откажусь, — кивнул Тор.

Молодой граф наполнил хрустальные кубки терпким золотистым напитком и протянул один Тору.

— За встречу, — отсалютовал своим кубком Локи и слегка пригубил вино.

Тор сделал большой глоток и посмотрел в насмешливые зелёные глаза. Весь боевой настрой и красноречие пропали. Повисла пауза, которую хозяин замка даже не пытался заполнить.

— Я внизу видел донну Ангербоду, — наконец выдал Тор и, изобразив руками нечто большое и круглое, спросил: — Твоя работа?

— Теоретически, — осторожно ответил Локи.

— А практически? — решил уточнить Тор.

— А это уже не твоя забота, кабальеро. — Глаза Локи опасно блеснули.

— Как скажешь, — пожал плечами Тор. — А где вторая?

— Если ты имеешь в виду донну Сигюн, то она отправилась в паломничество по святым местам, — сказал Локи.

— Надо же! — удивлённо поднял брови Тор. — Неужели раскаялась в своих грехах?

— И что тебя так удивляет? — Голос Локи дрогнул от обиды. — Всё течёт, всё меняется, и люди в том числе. А как твоя служба? Ещё не стал генералом? — продолжил светскую беседу граф, прикидывая, сколько ещё придётся терпеть незваного гостя.

— Нет, — сердито буркнул Тор, — я ушёл в отставку и на следующей неделе покидаю Португалию.

— Возвращаешься на родину? — из вежливости поинтересовался Локи.

— Нет, принц-регент даровал мне титул виконта и сто акров земли в Бразилии…

— В Бразилии?! — изумлённо перебил Серпенте. В памяти мгновенно всплыли пьяные откровения Мачете о своей далёкой родине. Локи алчно сверкнул глазами: «Несметные сокровища инков! Золотой город, затерянный в Амазонской сельве! Вот оно, решение всех проблем!» 

— Да, — пожал плечами Тор, — конечно далековато…

— Тор! — Серпенте порывисто взял его за руку и восхищённо заглянул в глаза, — ты едешь в Бразилию? Какой же ты счастливый!

Одинссон удивлённо уставился на мошенника.

— Это же удивительное место! Там можно увидеть черепах размером с мула, а в лесах водятся много-много диких обезьян. Всегда мечтал завести обезьянку! Они такие милые, — восторженно тараторил Локи.

«Ну, давай же, болван, предложи мне поехать с тобой! В этой опасной экспедиции мне понадобится такой бравый воин», — думал хитрый мошенник.

— Если ты так мечтаешь о Бразилии, то почему бы тебе не отправиться туда вместе со мной? — небрежно предложил Одинссон, отчаянно скрывая страх получить отказ.

— Правда?! Ты не против взять меня с собой?! — Локи крепко обнял Тора. — Ты не пожалеешь! Это будет незабываемое путешествие, уж поверь мне! — Хитрая улыбка озарила лицо Серпенте.

В груди Тора поднималось что-то большое, тёплое и светлое. Оно заполнило его целиком, без остатка, и осветило всё вокруг ярчайшими красками. «Наверное, это и есть счастье, — подумал Тор, обнимая своё зеленоглазое проклятье. — Да и посреди океана мошенник уже не сбежит. А когда мы прибудем в Бразилию, надо будет сходить на охоту и поймать ему эту чёртову обезьяну».

Вместо послесловия

Из Лиссабонской гавани, всегда по четвергам,  
Суда уходят в плаванье к далеким берегам.  
Плывут они в Бразилию, Бразилию, Бразилию.  
И я хочу в Бразилию — к далеким берегам!  
Только «Дон» и «Магдалина»,  
Только «Дон» и «Магдалина»,  
Только «Дон» и «Магдалина» ходят по морю туда.*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Музыка В.Берковского и М.Синельникова, Слова Р.Киплинга, перевод С.Маршака, в котором я позволила себе маленькую вольность и заменила Ливерпульскую гавань на Лиссабонскую. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cLnDcybh1UY

**Author's Note:**

> *Com o amor e a morte, não tente ser forte (португальская пословица) — С любовью и со смертью не пытайся быть сильным.
> 
> **Серпенте (serpente) порт. — змей; также о коварном, хитром человеке.
> 
> ***Брукса или бруша (bruxsa/bruxa) порт. — буквально «ночная птица», португальский вампир исключительно женщина, занимавшаяся при жизни колдовством. Днём это обычная женщина, часто даже замужняя и имеющая детей. Ночью же брукса превращается в призрачную птицу, нападает на людей и высасывает из них кровь. Бруксе не страшны ни осиновые колья, ни серебро, и только осторожность и молитва могут уберечь от встречи с ней.
> 
> Рибате́жу (порт. Ribatejo) — историческая провинция Португалии.
> 
> В 1663 г. испанские войска захватили Эвору и начали движение в сторону Лиссабона, однако были наголову разбиты во время сражения при Амейшиале.


End file.
